A Mans Diary Chapter One The Beginning
by charlie1902
Summary: “A mans diary? Adam I was running around with you naked and got tortured because of someone’s diary?”, “Not just any mans diary Daniel – my diary from the 1590’s.”
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _A Man's Diary_  
**Author:** charlie1902  
**Fandoms:** Stargate SG-1 / Highlander

**Genre: **Angst, Humour  
**Rating:** K+

**Warning: **refers to past Noncon, bit of torture and very slight hints of slash (very hidden)

**Spoilers: **None  
**Summery:** "A mans diary!? Adam I was running around with you naked and got tortured because of someone's diary?", "Not just any mans diary Daniel – my diary from the 1590's."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters you recognise but do own the ones you don't. This is my way of loving them.

Chapter One – The beginning

"Daniel?"

"Hum?"

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Huh?"

"Yo Danny-boy one of your minions is calling you!"

"Jack?"

"Ah finally!"

"Jack?"

"Daniel?" Doctor Daniel Jackson peered at Colonel Jack O'Neill for a few seconds, weary confusion filling him until the quiet voice spoke again

"Daniel err could I speak with you for a minute?"

"Liam! Hi I'm sorry I didn't see you, yes of course." Jack just grinned

"How about you talk as we walk."

"What?"

"Food Daniel, I came to get you so we could eat. You miss lunch again and I'm going to get a call from doc bugging me."

"Jack I was just . . ."

"Ok, did you want to join us Liam?" the other man looked fairly faint at the thought. Daniel thought he really should spend more time convincing his department Jack wasn't so scary.

"No err no thank you Daniel I ate lunch . . ."

"At lunch time right?"

"Yes." Daniel sighed wishing Jack could go a day without being such a mother hen.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh Daniel you won't believe it, its amazing!"

"What?"

"I was at that auction you said to get that book you wanted – a lot cheaper than I thought but then I saw this other book!"

"What was it?"

"Some kind of journal I think, old probably written about 1600 looks like it was really well kept but Daniel it was, I mean I'm pretty sure it was written in ancient!"

"Really!"

"Daniel you really think the ancients lasted that long – they returned to earth ten thousand years ago surely if they lasted that long they would still be here now and there is no proof of that." Jack hated to dampen Daniel's enthusiasm but what were the chances an ancient was still on Earth from ten thousand years ago?

"Well . . . we don't know for sure an ancient wrote it . . . maybe they passed the knowledge of their language on I mean we know Latin is pretty much based on the ancients language."

"Well see that doesn't add up either – Latin started to be used over 2000 years ago but that diary was written since then – why would some people know it properly but the majority get it all wrong?"

"A few reasons most likely a particular religious order used it and kept it sacred. I'll know when I translate it."

"Um."

"What! What does that mean?"

"Well see I had a limit on how much money I could spend and after getting that book you wanted even if it had been before – Daniel the book went for an insane amount it was really weird."

"Weird?"

"Yea the guy who got it was as calm as anything but he kept looking at this couple and well they looked really shocked to see him – and really mad I thought just after he won the husband was gonna go mental at the guy. His wife calmed him down but if looks could kill they would both be on death row. There was another guy also interested but he was just one of those rich guys – the older it is the more they must have it."

"Did you try phoning here for more money – did you say how important this was?"

"Yes and I even got more for a short time but the cost just went too high!"

"How high?"

"More than the cost of that fancy new library they're building in town."

"That's costing over 5 million dollars!!!!"

"For a book?" Jack sounded shocked

"I've heard of more expensive!"

"What!"

"Yea I heard a book sold for about 12 million dollars at an auction in Germany it was from the twelfth century!"

"Who the hell paid that much for a book?"

"I don't know I was just saying,"

"Who the hell has that much to spend on a book?"

"We are getting off the point. The buyer is not going to how to read it, maybe I could offer my services as a translator, it would get me access – I can feed him a load of rubbish. If he paid that much for it he is not gonna give it to us for the amount we'll be allowed to spend on it." Daniel was really keen to get hold of this book

"That is a good plan. Do you think it will tell us anything about the ancients?"

"No idea Jack. At the very least we should be able to find out if it was written by an ancient and if so whether they might still be on Earth." The excited archaeologist left his office to go talk to the general

"Daniel? Where are you going?"

"To talk to the general?"

"We are having lunch first."

"But . . ."

"Ah! Come on,"

"So do we know who won the journal?"

"Not yet Sam there should be a record of it . . . ah there,"

"Oh dear!"

"Daniel?"

"This complicates things,"

"You know this guy?"

"Yea and where he got that much money from I don't know maybe he has a sponsor if so double oh dear,"

"Daniel?"

"That guy was at uni with me – halfway through the end of the last year he leaves changes his name and moves abroad – hates anything to do with the military especially the US military. He is one of if not the best linguists in the world. The most likely reason he got that book was to translate it himself!"

"But he doesn't stand a chance right Danny?"

"Well err,"

"That doesn't sound to promising Daniel."

"Like I said he is one of the best linguists in the world. If it is ancient he could probably learn it in about six months full time!"

"What! But it took you that long to get the basics!"

"He is very smart and I was busy!"

"Well how dangerous could it be I mean it was written a very long time after we have any reference to the ancients what's the chance it could compromise security?"

"I have no idea." Daniel was looking at the picture of his old friend with a strange look on his face,

"Well what's the chance that he is going to believe anything dangerous? And no one would believe it if he did, right?" Sam pointed out logically

"Daniel he's your friend right surely you could take a look see what it's about. If it's bad we can send some one in to steal it."

"Jack!"

"Daniel I know ok but its better that we see it and get it than some people."

"I suppose I'd hate to see him destroy his career like me or have NID after him. I wish I could tell him everything he wouldn't tell a soul I know him."

"Why don't you see about getting him a job here?"

"No way would he agree even if we told him what we did first – he hates the military." Daniel was firm as he repeated that point

"Yea about that why then do you think he would keep our secret, sounds like he would love the chance to know something top secret."

"Jack he's not like that at all."

"And what's this about changing his name?"

"Nothing to do with what we are talking about. I will go and see him this weekend. Alone."

Unfortunately for Daniel the visit did not go so well. His friend was incredibly glad to see him and they had a fun few hours catching up but Pierce refused to let him go anywhere near the diary. Changed the subject any time Daniel brought it up. After a few hours of the two men circling each other verbally Pierce suggested they go to his local pub.

"I wondered when you would need a beer," Daniel said with a laugh once the two of them were seated on bar stools in a nearby blues place.

"I like beer,"

"Yes I remember P…Adam,"

"Hey Joe this is Daniel, Daniel meet Joe he owns the place. I met Daniel when I was a student many, many years ago."

"And yet you've barely changed at all," there was a questioning undertone to Daniels compliment.

"I put it down to lot's of beer and a relaxed outlook."

"Any more relaxed and you'd be asleep my friend." Joe said pleased to meet Daniel he was always keen to find out more about the old man's past

"Now Joe don't insult me in front of my friend he's travelled all the way from … sorry Daniel I didn't catch where you said you were working these days?"

"Colorado actually."

"Really? They have many ancient excavation sites in Colorado? Daniel is an archaeologist."

"No I'm not working on a site at the moment but I didn't come here to talk about work." Methos felt his eyes narrow and had to fight to keep a neutral expression – the Daniel he remembered was a terrible liar and always talked about his work usually until you were losing your mind and begging him to stop – someone had been teaching him naughty (or was that sanity-saving) habits.

"Although I'm interested in what you're doing now you didn't say earlier?" Ooh taught him well Methos could bring him up on his avoidance but that would sour the friendly atmosphere. Joe could feel the tension but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He decided to leave them to it – he nodded and smiled to them and then went to serve customers seated by the door

"Me? Bye Joe, oh just drinking beer mostly,"

"Like always?" Daniel said with a smirk

"Of course so are you still working on those interesting theories of yours?" Daniel paused Adam hadn't asked with any malice but it was hard not to flinch,

"Ah no turned in into a TV show."

"Really? Daniel that's very inspired of you what was it called?"

"Oh well it was pretty terrible actually," the two men continued to catch up while actually telling each other very much. Questions like 'Learnt any interesting languages lately Daniel?' were answered with responses such as 'you're still ahead I'm sure Adam.' The thrill of the challenge was matched by a need to hide a secret for both men.

Any time Joe wondered over he was left feeling over-whelmed – within an hour the two men were speaking a different language and three hours in when Daniel should have been long drunk they were changing languages with every sentence. Each one trying to speak in a language the other didn't know. Just as the blues bar was closing Methos laughed,

"I've not had as much fun for a while Daniel I rather missed this." Daniel smiled he had enjoyed the night although Jack wouldn't be too happy he was no further in his quest to see the book.

"I have about a week here – you working on anything interesting?" he said asking again. If Adam were doing a simple translation for a rich sponsor surely he would welcome the help?

"No not right now but you're welcome to stay on my couch?"

"Sure." By now Daniel was pretty sure the only way he would get to see the book would be for it to be stolen. Even telling himself that was best for everyone didn't stop the guilt from coiling round his body. He hoped by staying with Adam he could find the book and do a quick translation without his host ever knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _A Man's Diary_  
**Author:** charlie1902  
**Fandoms:** Stargate SG-1 / Highlander

**Genre: **Angst, Humour  
**Rating:** K+

**Warning: **mentions past Noncon, bit of torture and very slight hints of slash (very hidden)

**Spoilers: **None  
**Summery:** "A mans diary!? Adam I was running around with you naked and got tortured because of someone's diary?", "Not just any mans diary Daniel – my diary from the 1590's."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters you recognise but do own the ones you don't. This is my way of loving them.

Chapter Two – The Middle

With Daniel settled on the sofa and asleep Methos moved his laptop into his bedroom and sat cross-legged on his bed searching the internet for information on him. He had already found and silenced a trigger that alerted someone to any search for the man. He had, for a time, tried to follow that but it proved too difficult. Five minutes in and he discovered Daniel worked for the US military. His first instinct was to kill his guest and run but thankfully it wasn't strong. He kept searching, found NORAD and references to a hidden top-secret 'project bluebook'. The security so far had been impressive but Methos was nothing if not determined. He was fearful the military might have found out about immortals, concerned Daniel was being forced somehow to work for them but more than all of that he was curious as to why his brilliant archaeologist friend was working for the military especially after what had happened in their shared past: three homophobic cadets had leapt to conclusions and taken offence to Daniel and Methos walking home one night. Daniel had been in a coma for three days and didn't remember the details, which was lucky because mild-mannered academic Pierce Keaton shot each of them with one of two guns he kept on his person. That was after they had killed him and nearly killed Daniel. They had done worse but Methos was the only one who knew about that and he was keeping the horrific details to himself.

Ignoring the memories of one of his less frequent nightmares Methos refocused and started hacking into 'project bluebooks'. He wasn't successful which was humbling and made him even more determined. He left the project computers and went for a softer target – pentagon computers and when that failed the personal computers of high up politicians. This way didn't provide a full picture but enough to thoroughly shock him. His shy naïve friend Daniel fought aliens in a battle to save the Earth?

He reconsidered his friend; Daniel came across as weak but if he was that was only physically he had more courage, determination and passionate curiosity than almost everyone Methos had ever met. The ancient immortal could well imagine Daniel walking into the unknown across an alien planet introducing himself to any and all alien friendly or hostile. He wondered how well that went down with the military. He also questioned how Daniel could put up with following orders and carrying a gun. As he put down his computer, mind filled with thoughts of alien planets, the sun was rising. Thankfully unless things had changed Daniel would sleep quite late giving Methos time to adjust to the idea of the man as an interplanetary man of action.

Methos was still thinking the idea through an hour later in the shower when one of his perimeter alarms went off. It sensed unusual movement around the building and pierced his apartment with a short sharp sound. Methos raced out the shower barely stopping to grab a towel – he had a guest. Daniel had woken but clearly wasn't sure why. He was lazily blinking, looking around and then reaching out for his glasses. A second alarm went off this was silent it merely turned on Methos' TV and linked to hidden cameras on and around his building. They showed at least three groups of about three men wearing dark clothes, holding large guns making there way through the building. When Daniel saw them he reached for his phone – intent of calling for backup. Methos grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front door. Hitting a hidden switch that wiped his computers and sealed his hidden vaults (where he kept his journals and other keepsakes) he pulled Daniel to the staircase up to the roof. Daniel was mumbling into his phone thankfully not asking why Methos had a broadsword in one hand (the other hand tightly holding his towel). They reached the roof without the men below seeing them but as they passed through the door they could hear the men braking into the flat below them. Methos let go of his towel and pulled Daniel along faster.

They stepped onto the next building and again onto a third one. Only then did Methos lead Daniel into the staircase both man listening carefully.

Methos was trying to think who could be after them – which man did they want? He biggest worries were the military had found out about immortals or that the watchers were after his diary but there was another three of four other people and groups who had the money and power to organise this and who had enough reasons to. Daniel had stopped talking to Jack on the phone but he still had it on so they could track his signal. He was also wondering who was after them and why. He was fairly sure it was the NID after him but he couldn't think why.

The building they were running down had a back exit that led straight into an alleyway and from there a door into another apartment building where Methos owned an apartment on the fourth floor – with a view straight down into his other apartment. He wasn't sure how to explain this all to Daniel but he would worry about that when he was sure he was safe.

It didn't come to that however they must have been spotted entering the building for they were grabbed as they stepped out the exit. Not going to go without a fight the two of them pulled free and fought back: Daniel with his fists and feet and Methos with everything he had (which given he was still wearing a towel was not as much as he usually did). Daniel was quickly grabbed again, Methos who by now had lost his towel, fought on alone. That they hadn't shot him meant they didn't know he was immortal giving him an advantage.

His opponents wore head protector gear, bullet and stab proof vests as well as thick clothes so Methos concentrated on swinging his thick sword to keep them from getting to close and giving them deep wounds to take them out the fight. He successfully took out the first four men but more soon arrived. He noticed with a wild grin that his naked battle-ready stance threw them off. Daniel was now behind him unable to be taken or used against him as a hostage. As they cautiously stepped closer Methos allowed himself to feel a little blood lust and letting out a jubilant war car he jumped forward swinging his sword and nearly decapitating the lead man. Swinging round again the men scattered falling back out the alleyway. Stopping Methos waited crouched down by the entrance listening carefully. He couldn't see the men now but assumed they were standing against the wall. They had pulled their fallen comrade out the alleyway which gave Methos the disturbed feeling they were military, criminal gangs were less likely to be so loyal.

Methos made a mistake then – the first in battle for centuries, as he heard the sound of Daniel getting up he turned to check on him. He heard the dart approaching but didn't see which way it was coming from and couldn't move out of its way in time. It landed deeply in his shoulder. Methos' last action as he was falling to the floor was to throw his sword away hoping when he was free he could find it again.

Daniel come to full consciousness as the body of his friend hit the ground a few feet in front of him. He slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees and crawled over to check on him. By the time he realised his friend was merely unconscious he was surrounded.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked

"NID and we want that ancient book."

"How did you even found out about it?"

"We have our ways now come with us quietly unless you want your friend to suffer he did a lot of damage while you were napping." The man said bitterly. Daniel let himself be pulled to his feet and led out the alley into a large black van. He hoped Jack was on his way. Two men sat either side on him and had to hold him tightly after Adam's body was thrown into the van colliding with the side and lading just in front of the other three. Daniel tried again to kneel beside his friend. The man to his right lashed out – knocking Daniel back and then kicking out at Adam catching his shoulder. A third NID soldier got in and dumping Adam's towel over the part of the man he didn't want to see handcuffed his hands behind his back. Then he sat opposite Daniel and looking him in the face defiantly crossed his ankles using Adam's back as a footstool.

"You don't have to bring him. He doesn't know anything."

"After what he did we should kill him but we plan to use him to get you to cooperate."

"You don't need to do that." The NID agent just shrugged, he had his orders. Then he frowned down at where Adam was stirring. He lifted one leg up and kicked his head knocking the immortal out again.

"Don't!" Daniel asked too late.

Ten minutes later and Adam was conscious again although this time he managed to conceal it. Something that was difficult every time the man above him uncrossed and re-crossed his ankles kicking him heavily in the process. He could feel the worried looks Daniel gave him and the hatred the other three had for him. Mostly he felt the cold though. His towel covered little more than his behind and it was damp anyway. His body shivered every now and then involuntarily. He was really worried these guys would find out about his immorality. Choosing again not to focus on what he couldn't change Methos mentally prepared himself for whatever was to come.

Twenty minutes later and the van slowed. Daniel and his two guards (who each kicked Methos) left first then the third guy picked up Adam and threw him out. Only centuries of training allowed him to control his instinctive reflexes that would have otherwise tried to stop his fall or control his rough landing. Despite Daniels protests he was then dragged into a building and his towel once again thrown over him. Listening carefully Methos tracked where Daniel and his guards were. He judged them to be just to his right it sounded like they were chaining him up. Hearing the sound of chains above his own head he leapt up: knocking his guard unconscious and then throwing one of Daniels guards into the other. A fourth man hit him from behind sending head first into Daniels stomach. Landing on his knees his head slumped into Daniel in a rather suggestive place causing the fourth man to mutter homophobic comments at them. Methos flashed back to what had happened before and was helpless as he was chained next to Daniel.

"Adam? Adam? Can you hear me?" shivering with more than the cold Methos slowly turned his attention to his friend. Whatever he saw in Adam's eyes convinced him once again to try and get the men to free his friend,

"Please just let him go he doesn't have anything to do with this?" while Daniel continued to argue with their guards Methos brought himself back under control. He feared he would used to make Daniel do or reveal something. Being tortured was something he been through before so it wasn't the pain that had him scared it was how they would hurt him – nearly everything would reveal his fast healing.

He had learnt only in the last hundred years or so that he could direct his quickening. This had been very helpful while fighting because normally when an immortal healed it healed all injuries equally but Methos was able to heal the most valuable parts of his body first. In the last few years he had been using this to avoid healing in certain situations like when he joined the watches. Joe had never brought it up but the watcher society would be fairly stupid to allow people in without checking for immortality (they sliced a hand and waited to see if it would heal). He was not sure how long he could keep from healing. Already he was struggling to keep his head wound open and the bruises on his back from healing.

After nearly a minute of listening to Daniel argue one of the guards backhanded him the he and another one left.

"What do you want?" Methos asked

"We want Daniel to translate that book you bought?" well that wasn't anywhere on his list of expectations,

"What! Why?"

"That's all you need to know."

"I don't understand, Daniel?" did they know the book was once of his journals?

"We are interested in the language the book was written in!" now that was a surprise. Adam had written his journals in many different languages usually a so-called dead one to keep them safe. When he lost them this sometimes meant they were destroyed in other cases (more recently) it meant they were preserved. Remember the journal he had found he wondered why anyone would want to translate it. All they contained were his thoughts and experiences ok so the watchers would kill for them but no one else would even know they existed; except for historians and archaeologists and one or two immortals.

A secret group within the watchers had taught the language he had used in that journal while he was in England just before the fall of Rome while England had been left to fend for itself. During that time of chaos and attacks by the Saxons Methos had joined the watchers to be protected: mortals or immortals no one was safe. After he had been there for a few years one of the men he worked closely with had told him he knew who Methos was but instead of taking his head like the immortal had expected the man had brought him into a secret part of the watchers. This group translated all watcher reports into a strange (Latin-like) language. Methos was asked to join them. He had no idea who they were but he stayed with them for nearly a hundred years. Until one of the very top people (also an immortal Methos had thought) was forced to disappear for a reason never explained to Methos. He did reveal himself to Methos as Merlin and introduced the immortal to the then King – named Arthur. It was a time that he looked back on fondly although to this day he wasn't sure what they had been doing. He had worked almost in seclusion with only three mortals. He had seen and heard some mysterious things but nothing to explain why an archaeologist protecting the Earth from aliens and some sort of rogue US government group was so interested in it. He had of course realised by now that Daniel had not just popped into to town for a visit.

"What's so special about that language?" it was a Latin-based language – not like it could be alien … could it? The thought suddenly occurred to him and he started in surprise.

"Don't worry Adam."

"Oh I'd be worried if I was you." Before the man could threaten him further a guard stormed back into the room and walking straight up to Methos punched him, swore at him then kicked him.

"Walker didn't make it," the guard said

"Son of bitch,"

"Dammit,"

The other two guards lashed out at him.

"Adam? Adam you alright?"

"He soon won't be – where have you put that book?"

"What … book?"

Suddenly the man lashed out at Daniel. Methos realised if Daniel's team didn't get here soon he would be forced to watch a good friend die – there was no way he could let these men have his book – if they translated it they would find out about immortals and he could not let that happen. Of course he could say nothing until Daniel was dead and they could still find out about him. Calculating ruthlessly he quickly in his head if they found and translated his journal it would give away immortals as a collective if they found out about him he could convince them he was the only one.

Watching as one man started to repeated punch Daniel he wondered if he could hold out when the man was near death. The last time Daniel and he had been in a similar situation Methos had (once Daniel was unconscious) bargained himself to spare their lives (well Daniels). Afterwards, when they thought he down and out, he had killed them – quickly to deny himself the shamed pleasure of hearing them scream. As Daniel finally grunted his pain out loud Methos knew he could watch these men kill Daniel but he knew he would kill them when they had finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** _A Man's Diary_  
**Author:** charlie1902  
**Fandoms:** Stargate SG-1 / Highlander

**Genre: **Angst, Humour  
**Rating:** K+

**Warning: **mentions past Noncon, bit of torture and very slight hints of slash (very hidden)

**Spoilers: **None  
**Summery:** "A mans diary!? Adam I was running around with you naked and got tortured because of someone's diary?", "Not just any mans diary Daniel – my diary from the 1590's."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters you recognise but do own the ones you don't. This is my way of loving them.

Chapter three – The End

The men soon gave up on punching Daniel, it hurt their hands after a while, next they broke the four fingers on his right hand one by one holding them against the wall and ramming the butt of a gun into each of them. Daniel had screamed each time. A knife was produced and one of the men cut Daniel, just small cuts but in various places on his arms, legs, chest even his cheek. When Methos still said nothing they left,

"We're be back with whips and other nasty items – think on it." After they had left Methos turned to his friend,

"I'm sorry,"

"S'not your fault," he slurred through his pain. The immortal wanted to tell him, wanted to explain why he couldn't tell but he knew someone was probably listening.

"I wouldn't be able to tell them if they were do'in this to you,"

"That doesn't make me feel better," Daniel laughed and then winced,

"The others will be here soon, Jack and Sam and Teal … Murray,"

"Your friends?"

"More than that they're more than that family they saved me, save me everyday …" Daniel was losing consciousness and Methos didn't try to stop it although it meant he was hanging by his wrists. Unconscious he couldn't feel pain.

When the door opened again Methos looked, intending to try and bargain with the men but it was not the same guys. These guys moved cautiously and when they reached Daniel one of them stroked his hair sighing softly.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill to the rescue," he said softly just as a series of explosions surrounded them. Three guys at the door fired loud machine guns at people Methos couldn't see.

Not feeling awkward in his still naked state Methos never the less thought he should start acting as though he was; act like the scholar he was pretending to be.

"Could I err get a err a jacket or err some sort of clothes," he stammered as a beautiful blond lady uncuffed him.

"Oh of course sorry here," she had been focused on Daniel to really notice his body but once she did she took off her own jacket and handed it over blushing.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"I was in the um shower when they took us."

"What did they want?" an obvious test from a very distracted colonel,

"I don't … don't really know they were t…talking about s…some book but I didn't really understand any of it." The colonel muttered under his breath negative about civilians as he held one in his arms. A really small woman wearing a doctor's coat ran past him on crazy high heels straight to Daniels side.

"How bad Doc?" they both left out a cry as they saw his fingers

"Pretty bad but I'll know more when I get him back to the SGC."

"It's Adam right?" Jack asked as a very large silent man lifted Daniel onto a gurney.

"Y…yes Adam Pierson."

"Big Scottish guy was looking for you,"

"Oh," Crap what did McCloud want now?

"C…could I get a lift back to my place seeing as I'm … not dressed and then c…come visit Daniel?" if the man was being taken to a top-secret military base he doubted he would be aloud but he was hoping the question would shift attention off of him and onto Daniel, letting him leave quickly.

"Yes and No, Lou drive Adam home will ya. I'm sure Daniel will come see you when he's better. Lou is going to get a statement ok?"

A large group were walking out with Daniel and the one 'Lou' left behind didn't look happy about being stuck with the baby-sitting duty.

The two men walked in silence to a car and as they got in watched a helicopter take Daniel away. Now that he was safe Methos had unconsciously loosened the grip he had on his quickening and was fully healed,

"You got a lot of blood on you do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No it … it's mostly Daniel's he tried to save me,"

"Daniel's like that and don't worry about him I've seen him bounce back from far worse," Methos was curious did Daniel get hurt a lot,

"What do you mean?" he still needed to play clueless

"Just that he'll be fine now then you're place was well and truly trashed you sure you want to go back there right now?"

"Nowhere else to go," he lied.

He would lie to this Lou, tell him he knew nothing, did nothing and then get his things together, warn Mac and Joe the military were sniffing around and lose himself somewhere in South America. He promised to keep an eye on Daniel though it sounded like being part of the SGC wasn't good for his health. Although he supposed fighting god-like aliens was never going to be easy. He closed his eyes and wondered at that: he was at least 5000 thousand years old and couldn't remember before then. Had he worshipped these Gao'uld he'd certainly done so after they had gone form Earth but had he done so when they were there? He shuddered at the thought. His driver turned on the heating and refrained from asking questions until they were Adam's apartment. He sighed as he saw how trashed it was.

Daniel woke slowly in the SGC infirmary. He reached out for his glasses and looked around. Jack was sleeping in his usual chair next to him and a glass of water was on a tray to his right. Thirsty he reached out but stopped when he saw the bandages covering his whole hand. He thought it was funny they didn't hurt.

"You'll be as good as new in no time Danny," Jack said quietly

"Yea," Daniel replied with a sigh,

"Water?"

"Sure," after taking two slips Daniel suddenly jerked back spilling the water down his front ignoring it he asked Jack urgently,

"Is P…Adam ok?"

"He's fine he was worried about you. He was grateful to you for stopping them hurting him," Jack had read the statement Lou had taken from Daniel's friend. It had been exactly as he had thought the guy was clueless as well as useless and Daniel had suffered in his place.

"What? No I didn't I failed,"

"Damn he said he was alright, why would he lie?" Daniel sighed

"He wouldn't want to be taken into a military base,"

"You're going to have to explain that one to me sometime,"

"Not now could you send someone to check on him I want to speak to him,"

"Ok go back to sleep and I'll have Lou get him to phone you,"

Daniel nodded and slipped back to sleep.

"He'll be fine," Janet said appearing by his bedside to do doctor things

"He always is Doc," Jack was always afraid one day he wouldn't be; he and the rest of SG-1 courted death far too often for Jack's liking.

When Lou called Jack's mobile nearly three hours later the sound woke Daniel up,

"Is that Lou? Is Adam there?"

"Hey Jack I'm at this guy Adam's apartment but he's not here?"

"Wait a couple of hours he's probably working?"

"No Jack I'm mean he's not coming back all his stuff is gone and there's a note here for Daniel."

"Great, bring it back with you,"

"Jack?"

"Bye Lou see you back here,"

"Sure thing Colonel,"

"Jack?"

"He's not there, he left,"

"Oh, should have guessed he would," Daniel was still disappointed

"Daniel just who is this guy?"

"I told he is a friend and that we were at college together. I never said but he was so much … cooler than I was but he was always there for me." 'Kind of like you' Daniel thought and paused to gather his thoughts. Jack could imagine how naïve Daniel was when he was at college.

"One night we were walking back home – he walked me back home: I lived in a really bad neighbourhood. He was always doing that making sure I was ok. These three guys from the local military base they attacked us I don't really know what happened but I woke up in the hospital and he was gone. The three men he'd killed them Jack." That surprised the colonel and Daniel saw it in it his face he looked away ashamed,

"I didn't know how to feel about that and I couldn't talk to him about it because he'd just gone and now it's happened again. He killed one of the NID agents I didn't see it, don't know how but that's why they beat him so badly." Jack was even more surprised,

"He killed an NID agent?"

"Yea some guy they called Walker," Jack made a note of that name and tried to remember if Adam had looked hurt

"Last time he just appeared six months later – when he should have been graduating. He told me he'd changed his name but he didn't talk about that night."

"Do you think he'll show up again this time?"

"I don't know he knows I'm working with the military now,"

"That really makes that much of a difference?"

"I don't know, I don't know what happened before or even much of what went on last night,"

"I doubt he's ready to give up on your friendship,"

"I don't seem to bring him much luck,"

"He left you a letter, Lou's bringing back."

"Good," Daniel drifted off to sleep a small frown stayed on his face.

Three hours later he woke up as Sam and Teal'C appeared in the room alongside Janet and General Hammond

"Daniel do you think you're ready to tell us what happened yet?"

"Yea sure,"

"Take your time son," Daniel nodded absentmindedly as he thought of how to share last night with them,

"I was sleeping at Adam's it was nearly morning when I woke up, not sure why but then Adam comes in wearing just a towel and oh he was holding this really big sword. I had forgotten that," he said with a frown,

"A sword?"

"Yes a broad sword like an Ivanhoe I think, the TV turned on but it was a camera. He pulled me up and that's when I called you. We went over two buildings and then down into an alley where we were ambushed. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up he was down we were put into a van and taken to where you found us. The NID agents kept kicking him while he was out. He fought back as they tried to chain him up. He would have gotten free too except a guy snuck up behind him."

"How many men was he fighting?"

"At that time three but before in the alleyway err over five I think but he did have that massive sword and they obviously weren't prepared to shoot him. They wanted him to force me to translate his book,"

"That's what they wanted, that book?"

"Yes. He looked really scared but angry too. When they said they were interested in his book he was surprised although …" Daniel's voice drifted off as he thought back

"Daniel?" Lou arrived quietly and handed Sam (who was standing furthest back) the letter

"I think he was more surprised about the language of the book than why they wanted the book almost like he …"

"He already knew what they book was about?" Sam suggested

"Yes, how did you know?"

"This letter he wrote for you, it's written in ancient!" Daniel lent forward quickly and reached for it,

"What?" she passed it to him and the group watched as he slowly read it his frown deepening as he did. When he'd finished he re-read it before sinking back down,

"I don't believe him,"

"Daniel what does it say?"

"It says, I mean Adam wrote, 'Daniel I am sorry to have to leave you again and I'm sorry for what you suffered because of me. I have a secret much like the secret you have and I could not let those men discover it. That book is a journal and its contents must remain hidden. I am pleased your theories were correct and that one day your work will have its place alongside the greats like Darwin and Plato. I hacked into some computer systems, sorry. One day when you have left the military I will tell you my secret but until that time I wish you the best of luck. Tell your team not to bother looking for me I won't be found. Best wishes Pierce.'"

"Son of a bitch! He hacked our computers!" Sam stormed out to check on them. The rest of his team and the general were also angry

"Why did he sign his name Pierce?" General Hammond asked

"That was his name when we first met he changed it and disappeared before he graduated."

"Daniel finish telling us what happened?" General Hammond requested his voice tight with anger

"When an NID agent came in to tell the others about Walker he said they couldn't find the book,"

"It is still hidden?"

"Adam would have taken it by now,"

"What then?" Jack asked although he could guess

"They wanted Pierce … Adam to tell them where he had put the book … journal,"

"But he didn't!" Jack's voice was filled with anger that Daniel's friend had let them hurt him so badly for a book

"Jack I understood I would have had to let them hurt him." Daniel wondered if he could have done that.

"That's different that's national security!"

"We don't know what his secret is although …"

"What?"

"I was just thinking what if he was an ancient?"

"An ancient wouldn't have let them hurt him or you like they did,"  
"We have seen ancients that are mortal," Teal'C said

"And ones that are not always so helpful too," Jack said bitterly

"You really think he could be an ancient in mortal disguise?" General Hammond asked,

"Maybe Pierce … he acted so relaxed and laid back but I always thought he was hiding part of himself."

"Really Daniel?"

"Um maybe?" Daniel shook his head thinking about Adam the man could hardly be said to be benevolent or arrogant or anything like the ancients they had come across mortal or otherwise.

"Maybe not ancient but someone who knows about them?" At Daniel's confused question General Hammond put a comforting hand on his shoulder and left to use the red phone.

"Whoever he is you know we're going to have to look for him?" Daniel leant back into his bed and closed his eyes,

"I know but I also know you won't find him,"

"Don't be so sure Danny the US military has a good record when it comes to finding things and people it wants to."

"Maybe but Adam he'll go somewhere the US military can't and blend in so well he's neighbours will swear he's been there for years."

"How will he do that?" Daniel smiled

"Jack he speaks countless languages each as well as his native language, whatever that may be."

"Has faith in us Danny,"

"I actually would rather you didn't find him if you can't I know NID can't." Jack choked at that

"I like to think we're a little better than them Danny do you really think we'd hurt the guy?"

"I know you won't Jack but if you get orders to hand him over to someone who will I know you would." Jack went silent looking at his friend in hurt. Daniel opened his eyes realising he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Daniel Jackson: O'Neill is most honourable," stated Teal'C

"I know Teal'C but look Pierce he won't tell you his secret no matter what the man is more stubborn than even you more stubborn than you the two of you and Sam put together. What would you do then keep him locked here for years?"

"Not years," Jack said uncertainly he could see why Daniel wanted to protect his friend – but did he really think the man needed to protect him from Jack?

"He hasn't had any great experiences with the military and by chasing after him your only going to prove he needs to hid from you, from me." It hurt Daniel that his friend didn't trust him with his secret.

"We have to find him first."

Just then Jack's phone rang,

"O'Neill,"

"Colonel could you put me through to Daniel?"

"Adam?"

"Yes,"

"Jack?" Daniel was leaning forward for the phone

"Where are you?" Jack pulled out of Daniel's reach

"No where I'm going to share with you,"

"Why are you running?"

"I'm sure Daniel's shared my letter with you by now – I have a secret one I'm not willing to let the US military find out about,"

"We'll find you, you know and find out your secret – must be a hell of a good one for you to let Daniel suffer the way you did,"

"Jack!"

"It is," Jack paused,

"Are you an ancient?"

"A what?" he didn't mean immortal did he?

"An alien the group whose language you wrote the letter in?"

"Oh no but I knew one I think,"

"Who?"

"Jack please put me through to Daniel," thinking about it Jack eventually did as asked

"Pierce?"  
"Hello Daniel are you alright?"

"I'm fine are you ok?"  
"Always, about my secret I am sorry I trust you but not who you work for,"  
"I know Pierce it's ok I understand, I just wanted ask that book . . .?"

"Yes what about it?"

"It was worth it what I went through?"

"It was my diary Daniel,"

"Your diary!? A mans diary!? Adam I was running around with you naked because of someone's old diary?"

"Not just any mans diary Daniel – my diary from the 1590's." that stopped Daniel

"Your diary from the … the 1590's?"

"Yes Daniel,"

"Your secret is you're a time traveller?" the archaeologist guessed

"No I've meet one or two in my time though,"

"Then what how could you have a diary from the 1590's?"

"I'll tell you all about it one day." Then there was silence

"Pierce … Adam?" Daniel looked at the phone,

"Dammit,"

"What did he say?"

"That book was his diary!"

"He keeps a diary?" Jack said laughing

"From the 1590's Jack how could he have a diary from over four centuries ago?"

"Maybe he is an alien," Teal'C suggested

"Maybe,"

"Guess your going to have to be more careful out there Danny,"

"Sorry?"

"Well you have to survive so you can quit the military and find out his secret!"

Daniel just shook his head,

"I'll see him again before then,"

"You sound sure?"

"I know I just know I will,"


End file.
